


Brillar i altres verbs utòpics

by Patatatxan



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Jo només volia fer un fic de sant jordi amb utena perquè la idea era massa potent, Món alternatiu, Per un Ao3 amb fics de sant jordi lol, Reinterpretació de l'inici, Roses, Sant jordi, referències a massa coses de la sèrie, és broma
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: Món alternatiu, l'inici d'Utena però passa en el context d'un Sant Jordi.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Kudos: 1





	Brillar i altres verbs utòpics

Somriu, per costum i perquè és el que s'espera d'ella. Suposa que deu ser el complement perfecte per les roses. Tot i que potser el seu color de pell no sembla del tot adequat per segons qui.

Referma el somriure, carregat d'ironia, ja tan indestriable de la innocència fingida, que només ella entén el matís. A vegades, té la sensació que, de tan forçar-lo, té unes xinxetes clavades a les comissures dels llavis. Es queixaria del dolor però el cert és que fa tan temps que li pertany que no hi ha manera de pensar-se sense ell.

La ciutat brilla amb flors i llibres. Podria alegrar-se'n, al cap i a la fi té tota una sèrie de motius per fer-ho: econòmics principalment, i per extensió, suposa que les variacions de l'estat d'ànim del seu germà que se'n deriven. Però el cert és que la pudor a roses és tan potent que no ho suporta. Dies i dies preparant-se, clavant-se espines; les mans que es fan pedres pesades insensibles. Posar una vegada i una altra una rosa i una espiga en un plàstic, de tan repetitiu i tan automàtic el gest fa que gairebé oblidi què està fent. Les mans són el centre i alhora té por de cedir a la temptació de només esdevenir aquelles mans adolorides; desaparèixer i només existir com un gest.

Encara nota com una presència a les mans, si no les controla, li fa la sensació que es posarà a endreçar roses i més roses, com si no estiguessin ja totes preparades, disponibles, a la venda. Com ella, suposa. S'intensifica el somriure i pensa que haurien de premiar-la per aquella habilitat: tot és adob pels seus somriures.

La metàfora absurda, l'adob, encara fa que tingui més ganes de seguir fent-ho; si un dia acaba esdevenint una rosa de forma literal, creu que no s'estranyaria. Ha fantasiejat amb aquesta idea, cada cop que nota alguna molèstia a la gola pensa que començarà a vomitar pètals, com ha llegit algun cop però sense xorrades romàntiques de per mig, i que, finalment, esdevindrà un arbust. La flor és tan evident que no cal dir-la. Potser és culpa d'haver llegit a Ovidi, tot plegat, qui sap.

Comença a plovisquejar, encara és d'hora i tot i que els carrers estan engalanats, imagina o veu algú arrufant el nas: les vendes baixen si plou. “Engalanat”, alegria als carrers, les vendes de roses i llibres, les llistes dels més venuts (català i castellà; ficció i no ficció), tants per certs de volums de vendes, cues llargues... Queixes: la cultura se'n va en orris, només tenen cues els escriptors mediàtics. Orgull (hipocresia?): el nostre poble té una festa dedicada a la cultura. I el mateix de sempre i les roses, les belles i maleïdes roses al centre.

La gent passa i no la mira, almenys està guarida de la pluja i el món sembla més gris que vermell, una mena de venedora de llumins però menys dramàtica. Es perd en records absurds que no fan gaire sentit fins que sembla que, a la força, la tornen a un món al qual no tenia gaires motius per tornar.

—T'he vingut a portar una rosa!

No diu res i segueix amb el somriure però no deixa de semblar-li patètic que algú decideixi que és bona idea portar-li una rosa, algú com ella que porta tota la santa vida sense poder-se'n separar-se, que les ven, que les odia. No té perquè saber tot allò, però sembla tan evident que portar una rosa com a regal a algú que en ven és una mala idea, que gairebé li fa llàstima.

El seu posat de seductor és tan heretat, un intent tan absurd de ser alguna cosa que no li surt (l'exemple perfecte de la còpia que no entén el referent) que la tremolor de les mans podria ser encantadora sinó fossin les mateixes mans que es poden tornar contra ella en qualsevol moment.

La segona vegada torna com si fos una farsa, o alguna cosa així. Fins i tot els cabells llargs que podrien ser una mena d'intent de dir alguna cosa diferent, de buscar alguna identitat pròpia, no resulten tan brillants si els compara amb els d'aquell altre noi, o per extensió amb els del seu germà. És la cadena de sempre, no sap perquè el pentinat antiquat funciona però sembla que els models continuen inexorablement construint algun ideal.

Però tot plegat és menys dramàtic, al cap i a la fi ella és un pobre noieta que ven flors i somriu com elles.

—Oh, gràcies senyor Saionji, no voldries comprar-me alguna rosa?

El “senyor Saionji” és absurd, sona tan passat d'època i ridícul que només pot ser irònic, però és aquest tipus d'ironia que fa que el noiet somrigui, que es cregui que veritablement sent respecte per ell, que les coses funcionen en el seu intent de reproduir tot el que implica tenir parella. Compartir-ho tot, respondre's constantment en _stories_ d' _instangram_ en les quals, suposadament, han de confessar-se entre ells i amb tothom, els seus sentiments més profunds. Ella somriu com a resposta i es deixa portar cada cop que li demana que pugi alguna cosa; no sap ni com han arribat aquí. Veu les seves stories on l'etiqueta, fotos junts massa sovint, frases completament ridícules que deu pensar molt romàntiques, referències simples de cançons de moda que coneix només a mitges i troba que tot plegat és massa.

I tanmateix ha estat ella qui ha decidit ficar-s'hi en això, semblava una alternativa. El seu estimadíssim germanet va riure irònic quan la va veure per primer cop amb aquell idiota, com si entengués tot el que feia, com si ho veiés com una mena de resposta només dedicada a ell, com si qualsevol cosa que fes o pogués fer tingués l'origen en ell.

I el pitjor de tot és que no ho pot negar, que és ben bé això, que aquell imbècil del Saionji semblava controlable i que almenys les roses que l'hi acaba de comprar (ha insistit en que havia de ser un ram ben enorme, que algú com ella no es mereixia menys), semblen una petita prova que té raó, que allò és poder, o tant com pot aspirar a tenir-ne.

—Aquell no és l'imbècil de les fotos?

—Utena és igual, de debò, anem, va que farem tard.

—No és igual, Wakaba, coi. Et penses que pots fer aquestes coses i que no passi res?

—I què penses fer? Desafiar-me a un duel amb aquestes pintes?

L'Anthy mira les nouvingudes, la tal Utena va vestida amb una disfressa barata de príncep que fa que pensi en coses que no hauria de pensar, fantasies recurrents i oblidades, banals. Diria que se li escau i que el contrast de la cabellera amb les robes llampants i ridícules creen un impacte més aviat entendridor que risible, però només ho diria si tingués algun tipus de simpatia per la desconeguda. La veu massa agressiva i directa pel seu gust. Però en fi, que importa, si entretén una mica al Saionji amb alguna causa que considera justa, potser la pot convèncer a ella i a la seva amiga perquè comprin roses.

Les ha vist algun cop. Sembla que l'Utena és aquell tipus de persona que centra totes les mirades, van al mateix institut i el seu nom el sent a totes bandes: la noia-noi, la noia príncep, l'as dels esports, la noia que sembla seduir a tothom. Diria que és ben bé el contrari del que és ella sinó fos perquè no ho creu. Ella, més per mal que per bé, també és el centre d'atenció, milers de mirades i comentaris, xiuxiuejos que no ho són tant i que volen ser sentits. Paraules i més paraules que pretenen entendre qui és _. La Himemiya diuen que... Qui sap, qui sap, podria ser que_...

I els rumors s'estenen i si ara resulta que les seves habilitats culinàries són considerades gairebé una amenaça contra la humanitat o si, de sobte, algú comença a dir que té un zoo a casa seva, l'única resposta que obtindran seran la mateixa de sempre: somriures i silencis.

L'altra noia, la tal Wakaba, només l'ha vista com la seguidora de l'Utena, sembla que sovint van abraçades i si no fos perquè ha vist com dirigia alguna miradeta al Saionji (i alguna altra menys amorosa cap a ella) hagués jurat que estaven juntes. Però en fi, l'Utena i les passions que desperta no són novetat.

—Què ets la seva xicota, Himemiya? Vull que sàpigues el que ha fet aquest imbècil. No mereix ningú al seu costat —sembla que perd l'interès momentani que ha tingut per ella i es gira a parlar amb qui realment és l'implicat en tot allò—. Com t'atreveixes a reenviar coses que són privades?

—Utena, de veritat, deixa-ho estar —diu la Wakaba, sembla avergonyida de l'espectacle.

Pensa que li caldria una tassa de te per gaudir de gust de l'espectacle. Això i unes pastetes per acompanyar i el Chu-chu per entretenir-se alimentant-lo mentre el toqueja i fa passar l'estona. Una llàstima haver-se d'estar quieta i amb les roses per vendre, la veritat.

La conversa continua i tot i que hi posa atenció la Himemiya només pensa que no arriben a cap lloc i que si pensen quedar-se molta estona la poca gent que podria comprar-li alguna rosa no ho faran. S'haurà d'empescar alguna cosa.

—No penses dir res, de veritat? —diu de nou l'Utena i sembla que no vulgui deixar-la en pau.

—Que em compraries alguna rosa?

Té por que s'enfadi, però ho ha fet amb el mateix somriure de sempre que pretén ser innocent, com si no entengués res del que passa al seu voltant, és la manera perfecta per fer-se petita, insignificant; la víctima perfecta, algú que no cal tenir massa en compte. La persona adequada per posar el verí a una copa, si hi hagués la necessitat, suposa, i que ningú sospités gaire. Ha de reconèixer que potser s'ha passat una mica de dramàtica, però en fi, en els temps que corren mai se sap quan pot ser útil tenir _cantarella_ a prop _._

—És el que et preocupa de tot això, vendre les roses?

I li sona més divertit que una altra cosa, com si realment semblés encuriosida per la seva opinió, hi tingués interés. Suposa que no està acostumada a que algú li pregunti alguna cosa així, o almenys no en aquell to. O potser simplement són els encants de la noia popular de l'institut, les ganes de viure, la indumentària ridícula. Tot plegat és massa però almenys està disposada a intentar aprofitar-se'n.

Per un moment es miren i sembla que vulgui trobar alguna cosa en el seu rostre, alguna resposta a alguna pregunta que sembla no atrevir-se a fer, o que fins i tot tampoc s'ha arribat a formular del tot a la seva ment.

—Oh, no, només pensava que les roses serien un bon complement per un príncep, no creus?

—Príncep? —sembla alegrar-se'n per un moment— Oh, només vaig de Sant Jordi.

—La recompensa d'enfrontar-se al drac, doncs?

Si la mirada se li va cap al Saionji, que sembla que fa estona que vol dir alguna cosa, pot passar per un simple desplaçament ocular innocent. O això espera.

—Et compro una rosa però promet-me que vindràs a veure l'obra de teatre, d'acord?

Sembla que no tingui ni en compte que potser no pot anar, que ha de quedar-se aquí, que no hi ha manera que pugui moure's. Tot i així s'ha de reconèixer que el somriure que li dedica mentre li agafa la rosa té els seus efectes.

Marxa però abans de fer-ho amenaça al Saionji:

—Les coses no quedaran així —calma el to, fa una pausa, i afegeix— Himemiya, espero que ens veiem després.

Després. Com si pogués escapar-se. Ha vist com la pèrdua de poder del Saionji anava enfurismant-lo, no li estranyaria que acabés esclatant contra ella perquè és el que té més a prop. Sembla que cada cop que reben els ideals del noi de rebot acaba rebent és ella.

Tot plegat és tan fràgil que fa riure però alhora, les cadenes, són pesades i massa difícils de moure.

Hauria d'atrevir-se a fer una passa. Una darrera l'altra, suposa, però sobretot aquella primera passa. Però no pot deixar-se la parada desatesa, no pot simplement ignorar tot el que ha intentat construir per ser algú. No pot deixar enrere tota la seva identitat, no? Posar-se unes lentilles i deixar-se anar els cabells i fer com si res?

O potser sí, qui sap. S'imagina per un moment fent-ho, ignorant tota la resta per uns segons, simplement inspirada per l'aparició d'una noia que tampoc sembla que pugui entendre res. És ridícul. Completament ridícul, però potser és la pudor de les roses, els prínceps o ves a saber què, que fan que es decideixi a marxar sense explicacions.

Sap que es dirigeix d'un tòpic a un altre. Se'n va a veure com Sant Jordi mata al drac en una obra de teatre que ha vist mil cops; roses, dracs i princeses salvades. És absurd però vol pensar que és un principi d'alguna cosa.

Potser comença a sortir el sol o s'ho imagina, de nou més tòpics, però segueix caminant i sembla que pot creure en aquella brillantor, fingida o real. Sinó potser algun dia serà ella qui...

**Author's Note:**

> Escriure això en ple confinament (sí havia de parlar de l'elefant a l'habitació, com diu la gent que parla en anglès) és estrany. I desitjar feliç Sant Jordi també. I escriure un fic d'aquestes característiques suposo que també però en fi, ho havia de fer, suposo.   
> Jo que sé, que no hauré estat a l'altura però Sant Jordi i Utena?? No us sembla la combinació ideal? I d'altra banda, tant de bo això inspirés a qualsevol persona a fer fics amb temes de Sant Jordi o d'Utena, o de qualsevol cosa o de les dues.   
> No, ara seriosament, no hi ha fics d'Utena en català? de debò? Ningú n'ha escrit? I de Sant Jordi en general amb gent sent cursi? O queixant-se del masclisme? O resignificant el Sant Jordi? LES possiblitats!   
> Vinga va! Persona random que llegeix això, si escrius, ja saps que toca (és broma, unless?).   
> En qualsevol cas, perdoneu pel totxo aquí i gràcies per llegir.


End file.
